


Keeping warm at the Chalet

by RomanRuler



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering, chalet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanRuler/pseuds/RomanRuler
Summary: Ela and IQ arrive to their target location before the rest of their squad. With a cold chalet all to themselves, they find a way to keep warm.





	Keeping warm at the Chalet

**Author's Note:**

> Heya folks! I was in the mood for some R6 smut and this idea popped into my head! In all honesty, I was beating myself up over it a little, worrying about whether the smut was too short or too long, whether I was going into enough detail or not, etc. But thus are the burdens of a writer! I hope you all enjoy, and like always, any feed back is greatly appreciated!

IQ blew her breath into her cupped hands before rubbing them together, frowning. Why did it have to be cold on the exact day they were sent to defend this place?

She was accompanied by Ela in the dining room of a chalet, awaiting the arrival of the rest of their team. The mission briefing provided intel that the White Masks were scouting out locations for future strongholds, and the remote location of the chalet was a prime target. Luckily enough, IQ and Ela arrive before the White Masks or anyone else could. Which, unfortunately, also meant their teammates. As a result, they went around the building and boarded up any doors and windows leading to the outside. They may have secured the place, but they wanted to make sure it stayed that way.

IQ shuffled around in her chair before propping her feet up next to her ballistic helmet on the mostly barren dining table. She cursed under her breath before rubbing her hands in an effort to generate heat for the umpteenth time since they arrived.

“What’s wrong?” Ela said from the corner, laughing. “Not used to the cold?”

“I’m plenty used to it, but that doesn’t mean I enjoy it!”

The Polish operator let out another chuckle and crossed her arms, leaning against the doorway that led to the kitchen.

“Well if you’re that cold, there’s a fireplace in the kitchen.”

IQ grumbled. “The fire’s already dead and there’s no wood left in it.”

Ela held up a finger and walked into the kitchen. IQ heard the sound of metal clanging and items being shifted around for the next few minutes until Ela reappeared in the doorway connecting the two rooms. She triumphantly held a piece of firewood in her hands, smiling.

“I knew I saw firewood in there earlier!” Ela said. “There’s a whole stack of it against the wall.”

The blonde lowered the black mask covering her lower face, revealing a smile. “Well come on, let’s get the fire started!”

They both headed into the kitchen where IQ looked puzzle. There were a few boxes strewn around the gray linoleum floor, and she was fairly certain those weren’t there during their initial scouting. Ela must have seen the look on the woman’s face.

“Sorry about the mess…” she explained. “The wood was hidden behind those boxes, but it’s not like there’s anyone here to mind it!”

IQ simply smiled and shook her head. She was finally afforded the chance to look at the room in detail, and it was surprisingly nice. It resembled a cozy, well organized kitchen, with a toaster, a microwave, pots and all the usual kitchen utensils. Shelves of all sizes were affixed to the walls that contained an assortment of foods and drinks. A wide but small window was centrally located in the room, with an oven next to it. Adjacent to that was the refrigerator and across from it was a wide counter. It was devoid of anything, save a small oven at the end, and a bowl of fruit in the middle of the barren countertop. The item IQ thought to be the most prized possession of the room, however, was at the end of it. A large fireplace stood in the corner, bordered with metal. Safety bars ran horizontally across the front, and the recently uncovered stack of firewood sat next to it.

“Care for a drink?” Ela jokingly said, picking one of the bottles of wine from a nearby shelf.

“Sounds romantic, but I’ll have to pass.”

“Aww, you’re no fun!”

The two operators shared a laugh before IQ squatted down in front of the fireplace. It was dark inside, the fire having gone out long ago. Like she remembered, there wasn’t even any wood in it to begin with.

“I hope you know how to work with one of those,” Ela said, idly flipping through one of the books on the shelf. “Making fires was never my specialty.”

IQ let out a small laugh. “What, you think it’s mine?”

The green haired woman shrugged her shoulder and gave a small smile.

“Well lucky for the both of us, I actually  _ do _ know how to make one.”

“A woman after my own heart!”

“Shut up.” IQ replied with a laugh. 

While Ela absentmindedly read through the book, IQ got to work on the fire. She took wood logs from the metal holder and placing it in the fireplace before gathering some tinder and a match to begin the process. Before she lit the match, however, IQ noticed that the room had gotten quieter. The sound of Ela flipping through the pages of the book had ceased for the past minute or so. Cautiously, IQ looked over her shoulder to see Ela staring at her. The green haired woman’s eyes widened in shock and she quickly turned her attention back to the book in her hands. Deciding not to raise the issue, IQ simply shrugged her shoulders and returned to the fireplace. That brief moment continued playing in her head as she lit the match, though, trying to figure out why Ela was looking at her. Connecting the match to the wood produced a spark, and a metaphorical one lit in her head as IQ crafted an idea. When she turned around at Ela, the green haired woman was not staring at her face, but rather south of it. And that’s when it hit the blonde. Was Ela staring at her ass?

IQ would be lying if she said that she didn’t know how, well,  _ desirable _ her ass was. She’d heard plenty a comment in regards to it from all sorts of people in public when they thought she wasn’t listening. Her tight fitting jeans helped show off her curves, and the position she was in certainly helped in that cause. IQ quickly dispelled the thought, however. Her mind was just going off in a crazy direction now. There’s no chance that Ela was getting a look at her ass. She didn’t even know if Ela was attracted to women and having no experience with them herself, IQ didn’t think she was in much of a position to dictate that.

Pushing her wild theory aside, IQ tended to the fire. After a few minutes, the small licks of flame grew larger until the fire was stable. Getting up from the ground, the blonde clapped her hands together and faced Ela.

“And ta-da!” IQ announced, her hands pointed in the direction of the fire. “One fire, warming us up!”

The Polish woman clapped, giving her a smile. “A job well done!”

Opting to get as much warmth as possible, IQ sat down on the linoleum floor next to the fireplace. She folded her arms across her chest, relishing in the much needed warmth. Looking up, she saw Ela shuffling back and forth in front of her. The German operator smiled and patted on the empty spot next to her. Ela smiled in response and took a seat next to IQ, tucking her hands between her legs and squeezing them for warmth. The two of them sat in a peaceful silence for the next few minutes, hearing the crackle of the fire next to them. As they sat on the floor together, IQ began to think more on her previous theory. The more she thought about it, the more IQ felt certain that Ela was looking at her ass. It  _ did _ seem like the most likely answer. The blonde fidgeted in her spot as she theory crafted, finally feeling herself warm up. Her train of thought was broken a few seconds later, however, by a hand placed on her inner thigh. IQ turned her head to the right and saw Ela looking at her with a smile. 

“What, you’re still cold?” the green haired woman said, gently sliding her hand across the span of IQ’s inner thigh.

IQ blushed. Ela’s hand was in an,  _ interesting _ position, and the woman’s movements through her jeans couldn’t help but turn the blonde on a little.

“N-no I’m starting to warm up now.” IQ replied, unsure of what to say. The German operator suddenly found herself looking into Ela’s teal eyes. Her face was basking in the orange glow emanating from the fire, and IQ couldn’t help but notice just how  _ beautiful _ the green haired woman was in that moment. Ela lifted her hand from the blonde’s thigh and cupped her cheek. A few moments passed, neither one saying anything as they looked into each other’s eyes. The green haired woman inched her head closer, until her lips were an inch away from IQ’s. The blonde felt her hot breath, and could tell that Ela was giving her a chance to pull away if she wanted to. But she didn’t. She may have never kissed another woman before, or even think about the idea of it, but nothing like a little experimentation, right? 

IQ tilted her head and closed the distance between them. Not knowing much, Ela took charge, capturing the blonde’s lips. The Polish woman’s lips were soft, and tasted vaguely of what she suspected to be strawberry chapstick. Regardless, IQ got lost in the passion of the kiss, wrapping her own arms around Ela’s waist. The moment continued for a minute more before Ela gently broke away, resting her forehead against the blonde’s.

IQ was flustered, her face a tinge of red from the surprising intimacy of the kiss they just shared. They were both panting, but smiling nonetheless.

“Hey, when I was making the fire back there, were you staring at my ass?” IQ asked bluntly.

“Yeah, but you only caught me that first time.”

IQ let out a small laugh. Turns out she was right after all! Ela removed her hand from the blonde’s cheek and trailed down her body until resting it on her clothed ass.

“Get up on the counter.” Ela huskily ordered, squeezing IQ’s ass. The German techie let out a small gasp. The mood in the room was quickly becoming more intimate, and IQ felt herself become increasingly turned on.

The blonde nodded and obeyed Ela, becoming more self conscious of the wetness between her legs. Propping herself up on the gray countertop, IQ nervously placed her hands in her lap and awaited her next instructions. Ela approached the blonde and craned her neck up to peck her on the lips. 

“Lie down on your stomach.” Ela whispered into IQ’s ear before gently nipping at it.

A shiver ran through the woman’s spine at the feeling of Ela’s hot breath in her ear. She obeyed nonetheless, shifting around on the counter. In their eagerness, however, they completely forgot about the bowl of fruit nearby. IQ’s arm almost knocked it off the counter completely, but some quick timing by Ela prevented a shattered bowl from ruining the atmosphere. They both shared a laugh at the blonde’s clumsiness, helping to relieve some of her nerves. After a few seconds, the room quickly returned to its previous mood. Now, IQ’s stomach was flat against the gray countertop and her legs were spread slightly open. Although she was still clothed, IQ couldn’t help but feel vulnerable in the position. A knot formed in her stomach and a distinct buzz was present between her legs. This was the first time  _ ever  _ she was with another woman, and IQ had no idea what to expect. Or even what to do!

Crossing her arms and resting them in front of her, IQ looked over her shoulder to find Ela kneeling on the floor down at the other end of the counter. The green haired woman gave her a reassuring smile before grabbing onto her hips. She slid IQ further down the counter to close the gap between them. Now, the blonde’s legs were slightly dangling off the edge of the counter, and Ela’s blushing face was closer to the inside of her thighs.

She reached up and hooked her fingers into IQ’s jeans, sending a wave of excitement and nerves through the blonde’s body.

“You know, I am still kind of cold…” IQ said, moving her arms closer to her chest. “I’m not quite sure how taking my clothes off will help with that.”

“Guess I won’t be taking your clothes off all the way then!” Ela replied with a sly smile. “You’ll get nice and warm, and I’ll get a delicious snack in the kitchen!”

The woman winked at IQ and she couldn’t help but blush. Ela then proceeded to slowly pull the techie’s jeans down, stopping once her entire ass was revealed. The only thing between Ela and her prize now was a pair of white panties. IQ’s inner thighs were slightly wet, and her panties easily gave away just how turned on she was.

“Looks like someone’s eager!” Ela teased, sliding three of her fingers along her clothed pussy. 

IQ couldn’t help but let out a moan. The indirect contact of her fingers did wonders to the blonde’s neglected pussy. She craved more, and Ela must have seen that from the look of pleasure on her face.

The green haired woman proceeded to hook her thumbs in IQ’s panties, looking at her for a response. After eagerly nodding her head, Ela slowly slipped the white panties down her ass. IQ’s cheeks were a deep red as she watched the woman drag the process out, enjoying how embarrassed the blonde was by it. Ela finally slid the panties down her ass, tucking them in IQ’s lowered jeans. With her ass now on display, the blonde looked away in embarrassment. Her arousal was  _ clearly _ evident from her dripping pussy. 

Ela decided to start slow, wanting to build IQ up to an orgasm like she never experienced before. The blonde gasped and began squirming on the counter as Ela planted kisses along her inner thigh. The Polish operator trailed up and planted her last kiss  _ just _ next to her pussy, holding her lips there for longer than the rest. IQ let out a whine as Ela removed them, moving over to her other thigh.

Another soft moan escape her lips as Ela began kissing the inside of her other thigh in a similar fashion. The blonde’s moans grew louder as the kisses moved further up until the last one was placed. IQ could feel Ela’s breath against her pussy and was desperate for her to touch her, to make her feel good. The fire crackled behind them and while IQ appreciated the heat coming from it, it was nothing compared to the warmth she was experiencing between her legs.

“Please.” IQ whined, looking over her shoulder. “Please stop teasing me.”

Ela peeked her head up, smiling at the blushing face that was staring back at her. “As you wish!” 

The Polish woman then returned her attention to the sight in front of her. She draped her arms across IQ’s thighs, steadying her.

“You’re so beautiful…” Ela remarked, taking a moment to admire the techie’s pussy. A smile briefly appeared on IQ’s face but her expression changed as she felt a tongue gently prod her clit. A loud moan escaped the blonde’s lips as Ela placed the flat of her tongue along her pussy, tasting her juices as she moved upwards. She continued this a few more times, stopping in between to lap at IQ’s clit. The blonde, meanwhile, closed her eyes on bliss and rested her head on the countertop. While IQ had had some wonderful sex before, the way Ela’s tongue curved around her folds and gently caressed her clit was like nothing she had ever felt before. It made her wonder why she had never experimented with women before.

Seeing that IQ was lubricated well with a mixture of her own juices and saliva, Ela decided to to move on to the main event. The green haired woman stuck three of her fingers into her mouth, sucking on them. They came out with a pop and she lined her index finger up with the entrance of the techie’s pussy.

“You ready?” Ela asked, peering up over IQ’s ass.

“Please” the blonde huffed out, nodding. The Polish woman’s tongue felt  _ wonderful _ , but she desperately wanted 

The Polish woman let out a chuckle before slowly pushing her finger into IQ. The techie moaned loudly, thankful for the contact. Ela began slowly moving her finger inside the blonde, increasing her speed in conjunction with her moans. Once IQ began moving back on her fingers, Ela took that as a cue and added a second finger. The green haired woman began pumping her two fingers at a more steady pace, letting out a string of moans from IQ. Her cheeks were tinged red and her blonde hair was disheveled, painting an erotic scene for the Polish operator. Ela couldn’t help but smile in awe at how wet the blonde was now, her fingers slick from her juices. Her eyes wandered upwards, and the green haired woman suddenly had an idea. She moved her freehand upwards and placed her thumb over IQ’s rosebud, getting the blonde’s attention. Her eyes snapped open and she looked over her shoulder with a nervous expression on her face.

“Are you, uh…” Ela began, unsure of how exactly to phrase the question. “clean down there?”

“Uhh, yeah I am, but I’ve never had anything in there” IQ admitted in between moans. “But I want you to take it. I trust you.”

The Polish operator smiled. “Well then, sit back and enjoy the ride!”

The blonde blushed and turned her head around, resting it on the counter again. Ela continued pumping her fingers into IQ, much to her delight, as the green haired woman moved her head closer to the techie’s rosebud. She stuck her tongue out and began tracing circles around her rosebud, causing IQ to mewl. The circle grew closer and closer, until Ela’s tongue was at the entrance of the blonde’s rosebud. Deciding to go all in, the Polish woman added a final finger into the techie’s pussy before plunging her tongue into her ass. She moved her tongue in and out of IQ’s ass, exploring her hole. The blonde tilted her head back and let out a lustful moan, suddenly thankful that the rest of the chalet was empty. 

By now, IQ was a mess, squirming around in pleasure on the counter. And with Ela’s tongue in her ass and her fingers inside of her, the blonde felt her orgasm fast approaching. She desperately held onto the sides of the counter for support as she pushed her ass back, allowing Ela’s fingers and tongue to go deeper inside of her. The kitchen was filled with the sounds of IQ’s moans and Ela’s fucking of both of her holes.

“Ela!” the techie panted out, barely able to form words in her pleasure stricken state. “I’m gonna….”

The Polish operator had no difficulty placing the last word. She quickened the pace of her fingers, rapidly pumping them in IQ’s pussy. Her tongue moved much quicker as well, embedding itself in the woman’s tight hole.

Ela continued her rapid movements for a few more seconds before IQ cried out in pleasure. A wave of pleasure washed over the techie as she tilted her head, her back arching as she came, hard. She squirted all over Ela’s fingers, with some landing on the counter below her pussy. The green haired woman continued fucking the blonde through her orgasm, intensifying the pleasure she felt. After what finally felt like a lifetime, IQ felt herself calm down. A wave of post orgasm bliss came over the blonde as she rested her head on the counter, a large smile on her face.

“I… wow.” IQ simply said, her chest heaving as she regained her breath. Ela smiled and removed her fingers from the techie and moved to the side of the counter to face her.

“Wow indeed!” the green haired woman teased before sucking on her fingers. “I had no idea you were a squirter!”

The blonde gave a sheepish smile. “Neither did I!”

They shared a laugh and Ela moved closer, placing a kiss on the techie’s lips. IQ may have come into the kitchen cold and grumpy, but she certainly wasn’t leaving it that way.


End file.
